The Perfect Gift
by msparx
Summary: It was the only thing Wendy wanted for her birthday, from the one person that she truly loved. *Warning: story contains yuri and futa*
1. Across the Room

**Hey all! Sorry for my long absence, it's been a crazy couple of months. But I'm back, and to make up for it, I've brought a new story with not one, not two, but three brand new chapters! Many thanks to** **verifiaman for his patience with this request, and to everyone who reads my stories. As always, read, comment, rate, but overall, enjoy! :)  
**

 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. Fairy Tail and all characters portrayed are the rightful property of Hiro Mashima, A-1 Pictures, Dentsu, Inc., and Satelight. I make no money from this submission.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The rafters of the Fairy Tail guildhall shook with the thunderous roar from the throats of its members, all collected and packed together for the special occasion. Even the normally stoic and composed residents, like the famed Erza Scarlet and diminutive Guild Master Makarov, found themselves swept up and bellowing at the top of their lungs for one of their own. The shouting quickly devolved from intelligibility to wordless cheers and whooping. And in the center, covering her ears but still grinning with delight before an enormous cake with eighteen candles, stood the blue-haired Sky Dragon Slayer Wendy Marvell.

"Thank you all so much!" She called once the noise subsided somewhat. No matter the occasion, the members of Fairy Tail were boisterous by nature, and full quiet hardly ever reigned so long as at least two stood beneath her roof.

She'd grown quite a bit over the years. Everyone would remember the short, flat-chested girl that had nervously asked to join the guild, but now she was of a height with most of the other women. She was still slender, more rounded in the hips, with curves leading up to her chest. That area had finally filled in, much to Wendy's relief, although she still wistfully compared her smallish breasts to everyone else's from time to time.

"Think nothing of it," Mirajane replied beside her. Her cheerful smile never left her face, but the white-haired Take Over Mage had to cup hands and practically shout to be heard even at that short distance. "It isn't like you're gonna turn eighteen more than once!"

In short order, the cake was cut and served, and the guildhall descended into its usual brand of chaos: heated words between Natsu and Grey turned into a full-scale battle, swiftly and brutally ended by Erza. Elfman began to declare in his booming voice how manly the cake was, flexing massive arms and posing ridiculously. And Cana tossed back three casks in rapid succession, easily drinking Macao and Wakaba quite literally under the table.

After six years, none of it fazed Wendy in the least. In fact, she would have found it odd _not_ to see things like that from the people she'd come to call her family. Grandeeney may have raised her, but Fairy Tail had fully adopted her.

She wove easily through the crowd, dodging away as Natsu flared to life once more, this time challenging Erza herself. Everyone called to her, wishing her well on her birthday and telling her how grown up she looked. She politely returned their greetings, thanking them for their kind words, but ultimately she moved on. There was really only one person she wanted to talk to today, only one person she wanted to wish her a happy birthday. But where…?

"There's the – hic! – birthday girl!"

Wendy staggered as a very drunken Cana half fell into her, throwing an arm around her shoulder. Her ample breasts pressed against her arm as she staggered, her face flushed, and she pulled the smaller girl to a halt. Wendy had no doubts that she was the only thing holding her off of the floor at the moment.

"Cana, maybe you should lie down somewhere." Even after nearly a decade in the guild, care was second nature to her. She could as soon lift off the ground and fly like an actual dragon than stop, even after seeing Cana's legendary alcohol tolerance firsthand on numerous occasions.

"Nah, I'm jus' gettin' warmed up!" the brunette boasted. She let out a raucous whoop and taking a long pull from her mug. Wendy shook her head, but she couldn't help an indulgent smile. Cana, like everyone else in the guild, wouldn't change for the world.

"So tell me, Wendy," Cana slurred, leaning in close and dropping her voice conspiratorially. "Now that yer eighteen an' legal an' shit, got yer eyes on any hot, young studs?"

Wendy stiffend with shock and tried to back away, feeling her cheeks heating, but Cana held her tight. "N-no, nothing like th-that! I'm not – "

Cana cut her off with another loud laugh. "Aw, c'mon, Wendy! Ya gotta treat yerself! 'Course, I was 'treating myself' long before _my_ eighteenth," she gave a sly, knowing wink. "But ya gotta celebrate with something _really_ special today! Hell, I can't even remember my eighteenth birthday. That's how I know it was great!"

Wendy felt like her entire face was going crimson. She'd always heard talks about Cana's…"easy-going nature," but that wasn't something to talk, let alone boast about in a public, crowded room. Really, anyone could overhear and get the wrong idea!

"R-really, Cana, it isn't like that." Wendy managed to escape the Card Mage and retreated several steps, holding up her hands and shaking her head.

"Aw, c'mon," Cana persisted, advancing on the smaller woman. "Ya gotta have yer eyes on _someone_ at least. Jus' tell me, maybe I can help ya trip 'em into bed!"

On the point of arguing, motion at the corner of Wendy's eye caught her attention. The crowd parted briefly, enough for Wendy to see across the hall, and there she was.

Lisanna Strauss stood talking with her older sister and several other members at the bar. She laughed, and even across the room and over the cacophony of voices, those musical notes found her and sent a tingle up her spine. They locked eyes, Lisanna smiled and waved, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Well, maybe there _is_ someone…"

 **TBC**


	2. Confessions

Wendy remembered the first time she'd ever seen the younger Strauss sister, when she and Natsu had traveled to Edolas and stumbled upon the doppelganger Fairy Tail guild. The moment she'd laid eyes on Lisanna, everything and everyone else had faded away, leaving only the two of them crystallized in a perfect moment. All she could do was stand frozen, heart racing, feeling some strange tingling rush through her body. Luckily, Natsu and Happy had caused a commotion at seeing their supposedly dead friend back from the grave, otherwise someone would have noticed her staring and asked what was wrong, even if they didn't technically know her.

Before coming back, she'd been on the verge of deciding to stay in Edolas just to be close to her, and had been dismayed when the reversed Anima had taken the decision out of her hands. However, upon finding her transported along with them and learning that she was in fact been the same Lisanna that Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail had lost years earlier, Wendy had been almost ecstatic! But it had been clear that she still had feelings for Natsu, not for her. Still, the young Sky Dragon Slayer had waited patiently all these years. If she hadn't made any move toward him, them maybe today…

She came back to herself with a start, hearing Cana being drawn into an argument with an equally drunk Macao. She took the opportunity and stepped off toward the bar.

People still called congratulations, but she only half heard them, and gave half-hearted replies. Was she really going to do this? Not in front of all these people, right? What would the other woman say? Was her heart really beating that loud and that fast?

"Hi, Wendy!"

Wendy blinked. She'd been so absorbed in her thoughts, trying to come up with a plan that didn't make her sound like a complete ninny, that she'd already walked right up to the bar, right in front of Lisanna.

"Happy birthday!" The Take Over Mage said cheerily. "I hope you're liking that party. I helped to plan it, you know." She gave Wendy a knowing wink.

Wendy opened her mouth mechanically, but nothing came out. At least, not the words she'd been preparing. "Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" She just could not do this in front of all these people.

Lisanna cocked an eyebrow in puzzlement, but she excused herself politely and nodded for Wendy to lead the way. Almost in a daze, Wendy turned and started for the door leading to the basement.

They descended the stairs in silence, Wendy nervous, Lisanna confused. In the large room, with the pool table and games abandoned for the party upstairs, it was actually somewhat quiet. Although, a particularly loud crash managed to shake some dust off of the wooden rafters. Erza had probably just K.O.-ed Natsu for a second time.

"Wendy, are you all right?" Suddenly, Lisanna was right next to her, putting a hand to her forehead. "You look kinda pale."

Equal parts of Wendy wanted to jump away from that touch and for it to never end. This close, she could hear the other woman's breathing, feel the pulse through the palm on her skin. She could smell the flowery perfume she always seemed to wear. Those blue eyes were all she could focus on. She wished every moment could be like this.

"Y – yeah, I'm fine." Wendy forced herself to speak, forced herself to take a normal step back.

Lisanna smiled cheerily, clasping her hands behind her back. "So what's up? Did you need something?"

"I – " Words failed. She couldn't really be doing this, could she? "I – I just wanted to thank you, for helping out with the party and all." She trailed off lamely towards the end.

"It was my pleasure!" That beautiful face beamed so dazzlingly. She folded Wendy into a hug that took her breath away. When Lisanna broke the embrace, standing at arms-length to look at her, Wendy flushed and averted her gaze.

"Well, I should get back upstairs," Lisanna said. "Mira probably needs help with everyone up there. I hope you enjoy the rest of your party!"

And just like that, Lisanna was walking away across the wooden floor.

 _I should say something, shouldn't I?_ Wendy thought frantically. Lisanna was at the foot of the stairs. _What if this is my only chance? What if she feels the same way?_ The other woman was halfway up now, hand already starting to reach for the door latch. _I have to tell her! I have to…_

"Lisanna, I love you!"

In the wake of those words, those seemingly insignificant words, the world seemed unnaturally still. Even the noise from upstairs seemed more muted and far away. Lisanna was frozen as well, one hand resting on the door, foot poised to mount the last step. The only sound, to Wendy at least, was the pounding of her own heart.

"I've loved you from the first moment I saw you, all those years ago, and I haven't felt the same way about anyone else since." Words poured out, everything she'd been bottling up for six long years. "I wanted to tell you so many times before this, I wanted to make you understand what you mean to me, but…" She was crying, she realized, tears streaming down her face. "I understand if you still have feelings for Natsu, or anyone else. I don't expect you to feel the same way for me that I feel for you, I just…" She faltered. "I just wanted you to know that I love you, more than you can imagine."

She finished breathing hard, as if she'd just finished running the 24-Hour Endurance Road Race. Lisanna still stood at the top of the stairs. Why wasn't she moving? Why wasn't she saying something, anything? _I shouldn't have said it,_ Wendy thought, panicking. _I should have never even asked her down here. What must she think of me? What – ?_

Wendy was startled to see Lisanna turn away from the door, slowly, and just as slowly start back down towards her. Wendy looked away. She couldn't bear to see the rejection on the older woman's face. She hung her head, watching as Lisanna's feet stopped a few paces from where she stood, and waited. Knowing Lisanna, she'd be let down easy, softly, but it was still a rejection. And there was no coming back from something like this. So she waited.

However, Lisanna just stood there, silent. Wendy frowned. What was she waiting for? Why wasn't… Wendy suddenly tensed. _She's angry! Oh god, I made her angry with me! Maybe I should just apologize and – ._

A sound from Lisanna made her jerk upright. Wendy finally looked into her face, and stared.

Tears streamed down the Take Over Mage's face, and mostly silent sobs wracked her, but she was smiling as widely and as beautifully as she ever had. She stepped closer, and Wendy's eyes widened as Lisanna cupped her face in her hands.

"What took you so long?" She whispered, mere inches from Wendy's face. Then those lips descended onto hers, and Wendy's world exploded.

 **TBC**


	3. The Cat and The Sky Dragon

To Wendy, the entirety of the world was compressed to the two of them, and the feel of Lisanna's lips against hers. Electricity seemed to spark throughout her body, along her limbs, and a familiar dampness began to grow between her legs.

Shock paralyzed her at first, rooting her to the spot with her eyes open wide, but Lisanna gently coaxed her, easing her back to reality, and before she knew it, Wendy was wrapping her arms around her, pulling her closer to kiss her more fiercely. She didn't care that they were in the basement with dozens of people mere feet above their heads, that any one of them could decide to come down and stumble upon the two of them. All she cared about was the culmination in six years of heart-wrenching longing.

For long minutes, the sounds of moist kissing and soft moans filled the basement. After some time, Lisanna broke off and stepped back slightly. Wendy opened her eyes, beginning to protest, but they popped when she saw her pull her shirt over her head, and bulged even more when she hooked her thumbs over her jeans and slid them over her hips to pool at her feet. She stood for a moment wearing only a white bra and panties. Then, with a sly wink, she reached behind to unhook and discard the garment. Her panties quickly followed suit, joining her pants around her ankles.

She might not have been as well endowed as her sister, Mirajane, but her full breasts, each with a rosy pink nipple already stiff with arousal, sagged slightly under their own weight and accentuated the curves of her hips. Her pale, slender legs, with the guild mark standing out white on her left outer thigh, led up to a smooth-shaven pink pussy that looked as wet as Wendy's felt. The sight made the younger woman's mouth go dry.

Lisanna giggled, blushing slightly at the attention. "Are you just gonna stare at me all night?"

Wendy blinked, then reached up to the buttons of her shirt. However, nerves took her, making her hands shake so much that she fumbled trying to undo them. She blushed even deeper.

"Here," Lisanna said with a laugh, stepping closer. "Let me."

Her hands swiftly undid the buttons and laces, and in no time at all, Wendy was just as naked as she was. She couldn't help but compare herself to Lisanna: her breasts were smaller, with darker nipples and areolas. Her curves weren't as well defined either, her hips narrower, and a patch of dark blue hair covered the area above her pussy, whose lips opened outward somewhat, unlike Lisanna's neatly tucked folds.

"Mmm," Lisanna purred, coming closer again, pressing her breasts tight against Wendy's. Their nipples rubbed together, and the blue-haired girl gasped lightly. "I've always wondered how you'd look." She leaned in, lips pursed for another passionate kiss.

"Wait!" Wendy found her voice again, pulling back from the embrace. Lisanna frowned, looking puzzled.

"Are you sure about this?" Wendy asked. "I mean, I always thought you and Natsu were…well, you know."

Lisanna shocked her by laughing in that clear, chiming voice.

"Natsu is a friend. A good friend," she said seriously. "But Wendy…" Lisanna laid a hand against her cheek, and the sparks danced once again. "…I love _you,_ Wendy."

This time it was Wendy who captured the kiss, surprising Lisanna, and herself, by pushing the older woman back against the smooth brick wall. Their tongues met and danced with one another, and this time there was nothing soft about the moans that filled the room.

After years of wishing and pining, a small part of Wendy couldn't believe this was actually happening. She ran her hands up and down Lisanna's body, listening for the sharp intakes of air and feeling for the soft trembling that told her she'd found a sensitive part. Lisanna did the same, seeking out Wendy's own erogenous areas. She broke off the kiss to slide her tongue along the Dragon Slayers jaw and down her throat, and Wendy gasped and panted at the soft caress.

Without warning, Lisanna's hand was sliding down between their bodies, stopping just above Wendy's tight entrance. When one finger slowly traced a circle right above Wendy's clit, air rushed out of her in a throaty groan.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," Lisanna breathed into her ear, taking a moment to suckle on her earlobe. "So many times I just wanted to tear off your clothes and fuck this tight, wet pussy." Her finger dipped a little, just barely grazing Wendy's clit. For her part, Wendy clung to her new lover, arms wrapped tightly. Her legs were trembling so hard that she feared she would fall otherwise.

Slowly, torturously, Lisanna's finger slid into Wendy's pussy. She cried out at the first intrusion, then ran down into panting as the digit gradually invaded her tight channel. Once she was buried to her knuckle, Lisanna paused for a moment, allowing Wendy's pussy to accommodate to her, before starting to slowly stroke in and out.

Every motion of Lisanna's finger inside of her sparked lightning through her core. The white-haired Take Over mage proved as adept at finding her internal sweet spots as she had finding her external, for Wendy was soon gasping and panting in time to the thrusts of that wonderful finger, whimpering with the delicious ecstasy rippling throughout her body. She tried to reciprocate, but she really did fear letting go. If she'd thought her legs had been unsteady before, they were even more so now. She contented herself with planting kisses and nibbling along Lisanna's neck and collarbone; she seemed to enjoy that, adding her own moans and gasps to those Wendy was supplying.

Suddenly, Wendy was aware of an all-too-familiar pressure building inside of her.

"L – Lisanna…" she groaned, rolling her hips on top of her finger. "I think…I'm gonna cum soon!"

"Do it, baby," Lisanna crooned sweetly. "I want to feel you cum for me!"

That was all Wendy needed to hear.

She threw back her head, remembering just in time to clamp her mouth shut to stifle the scream that bubbled up as her pussy clamped down on Lisanna's finger and came harder than she'd ever thought possible. Wave after wave of indescribable pleasure rocked through her, making her writhe and squirm as her juices flowed around Lisanna's digit and down her slender legs. With her mouth closed, her scream instead became a shrill, if soft, whine leaking out of the corners of her lips.

Wendy eventually ran down, and she sagged against Lisanna, shivering and panting hard.

"I take it I did a good job?" Lisanna giggled, tilting Wendy's face up to hers. With the afterglow of her orgasm, Wendy could not imagine anyone more beautiful. She managed a weak grin, then captured those perfect lips with her own.

Lisanna was leaning back against the wall, pulling Wendy closer into her. Her hands urged the younger woman downward, toward her own sopping pussy, opening her legs to give her easier access. Wendy was inclined to indulge her, given the strength of the orgasm she'd just been given. However…

"Wait," Wendy said, breaking the kiss and stepping back once more. Lisanna frowned, her arms outstretched as if to pull her back into their embrace. "I've dreamed of this for so long, and there was always one thing I wanted to try with you." And before Lisanna could speak, Wendy closed her eyes, concentrating as she recited a magic spell.

Immediately, a magic circle sprang into being, centered on Wendy's crotch. It spun, pulsing with the Dragon Slayer's energy, before disappearing with a brilliant flash. Lisanna blinked, trying to clear the purple spots from her vision. When she could see again, she gasped.

Wendy stood where she'd been, unchanged, except for one rather large detail: right above the entrance to her pussy, hanging from the patch of blue hair, was a limp cock.

"Wendy!" Lisanna exclaimed. "What…How…?" Words failed her this time, staring at the new addition between Wendy's legs.

It was Wendy's turn to giggle. "I found this spell a few years ago in one of Master Makarov's books." She shivered, remembering all the lewd spells and pictures she'd seen, casting a new light on the kindly old man who was like a father to so many in the guild. "I haven't really tried it out, though. I was hoping, if we ever…you know…" She blushed shyly.

Lisanna stared at her. Never in her wildest dreams (and she'd had some _very_ wild dreams) had she ever thought Wendy would consider something like this. Her image of the shy, naïve little girl was shattered by the sight before her. Not that she minded, however.

She grinned wickedly. "Well, if you're gonna be showing off your secret tricks… _Take Over! Animal Soul!"_ Her form shimmered, glowing brightly as sections of her body were transformed. Wendy had seen her magic before, but the beauty of it never ceased to dazzle her.

When the spell dissipated, Wendy saw that Lisanna had chosen her cat form. The hair on the top of her head extended upwards to form pointed ears, while her forearms and legs below the knee became mottled gray and black fur, striped like a tiger's. Her hands now ended in long, sharp claws, and a tail, striped in the same fashion as her arms and feet, sprouted from the base of her spine over that shapely ass. It had always been Wendy's favorite form, out of all ofLisanna's animal souls, mostly because of how much skin it exposed. But now, without the matching bikini and underwear, with her breasts bouncing as she moved and her pussy bare, it seemed all the more exotic.

"How's this?" Lisanna asked, posing coquettishly with her arms above her head. That alone made Wendy's new cock twitch, a sensation she was unfamiliar with.

"Lisanna…" Wendy closed the distance between them, taking the older woman's face in her hands. "You're so beautiful."

They kissed again, deeply, and Lisanna took great delight in making teasing passes at Wendy's new tool. Careful passes, given her sharp claws. Instead, she used the backs of her hands, with the soft fur, and her knee, pressing gently upward. The result was Wendy breaking their kiss every few seconds to gasp and mewl. She had practiced casting the spell before, obviously, but never really had the courage to try it out herself. All of the sensations from her groin were so bizarre and alien that she could hardly stand it.

As much as she enjoyed the teasing and seeing Wendy off balance, however, Lisanna soon decided she wanted more.

Slowly, the Strauss sister sank to her knees, trailing licks and kisses as she descended Wendy's body. Her cock, now fully stiff, and quite large for a girl of her size, stood away from her, bobbing slightly with her heartbeat. The thing must have been seven or even eight inches long, and was thick as well, with several veins pulsing gently under the skin. It looked so irresistible, Lisanna couldn't help taking a light lick.

Wendy cried out. Not only was it a new sensation, but Lisanna's rough cat tongue traced fire along its path. Lisanna looked up in alarm.

"Oh, Wendy, I'm so sorry! I forgot about my tongue, I – "

"No," Wendy broke in. "It's ok, Lisanna. It actually felt really good." She smiled, running a hand across Lisanna's cheek.

"Well, in that case…"

Lisanna took hold of Wendy's cock, again careful of her claws, lifting it up, and licked slowly from base to tip. Wendy shivered in response, letting out a ragged moan. Lisanna kept licking, all along the shaft and the sensitive tip, paying extra attention to areas that elicited a greater response. And then, when she'd lapped at every inch of the throbbing cock, she popped it into her mouth.

Wendy hissed as she felt her new cock engulfed by the warm wetness of Lisanna's mouth, and hissed again when that wonderfully rough tongue swirled around the tip. She placed one hand on top of Lisanna's head, tracking her movement as she gently bobbed, sucking more and more cock into her mouth. There were no words to describe this euphoria, so she settled back to enjoy her very first blowjob.

Lisanna didn't hold anything back. All she had to go on were from detailed talks with Cana and, shockingly, her sister Mirajane, who seemed to be almost as big a slut as the dark-haired Card Mage, although she didn't advertise nearly as much. Still, she didn't let her inexperience hold her back. She took as much of Wendy's cock as she could, although that was still little more than half. She sucked, nibbled, rubbed and jerked, trying to make it as enjoyable for the other woman as she could. There weren't any balls for her to play with, which both Cana and Mirajane both agreed men found enjoyable, but she rubbed the back of her hand along Wendy's glistening pussy with one hand and gently ran her claws down her thigh with the other. The way Wendy was shivering and jerking, not to mention the sounds she was making, told Lisanna that she was having an effect.

Suddenly Wendy was pulling away, her cock coming out of Lisanna's mouth with a _pop._ She stood rigidly, muscles straining and teeth gritted, and Lisanna understood. Slowly, the tension left Wendy's body, and she relaxed visibly.

"Sorry," she breathed. "But I think I was about to cum again." She was sure that's what it was, but it had been so different from any orgasm she'd ever experienced.

"I take it then that there's something else you wanna do?" Lisanna purred, going to all fours and crawling forward. She made sure her hips swayed, and her tail coiled and uncoiled sensuously.

Wendy grinned through the sweat on her face. "You bet there is." There was nothing shy about her now. She'd had a taste, and now she wanted more.

"Do you wanna fuck your kitty cat?" Lisanna simpered.

Wendy leaned down and kissed her, hard. Her hands roamed across her back before giving her ass a playful smack.

Breaking the kiss, Wendy replied, "I wanna fuck your brains out."

Lisanna rolled onto her back, opening her legs wide and beckoning with one long-clawed finger. As Wendy was crouching between them, however, a thought occurred.

"Um, can you make me pregnant with that?"

Wendy blinked, then laughed. "Not like this," she said. "There's another spell that can swap my pussy for balls. I can still cum, but it's magic cum. No sperm."

Lisanna relaxed. She _did_ want to have children with this wonderful woman, but she also wanted to be married first. It seemed like a silly thing to worry about, given what they were about to do, what they had already done, but still…

Wendy maneuvered into position, bumping her cock right up against the entrance to Lisanna's pussy. She looked up into her eyes.

"Are you ready, baby?" She asked.

For answer, Lisanna wrapped her legs around her waist and pulled once, hard. In one motion, Wendy was buried completely inside of her.

For long moments, neither of them could move. The guildhall could have collapsed that second and they wouldn't have noticed. That suddenly, Wendy's cock was wrapped in the warmth of Lisanna's cunt, and Lisanna was filled to the stretching point. Thanks to her own self-exploration, her virginity wasn't an issue, but she'd never imagined being filled up this completely. After what felt like eternity, Wendy finally moved, partially drawing herself out, and the dam burst.

Both of them simultaneously screamed. Lisanna's nerves were on fire as that massive cock stretched and rubbed all along her walls, igniting an inferno that called for more and more. Her pussy hugged it, trying to draw it back inside, and Wendy happily obliged, sinking in with a moan.

It was slow at first, as they adjusted to one another, but as the heat grew, the pace became more and more feverish. However, inexperienced at wielding a dick as she was, her thrusts were awkward and rough, trying to jam herself in and out. Eventually, Lisanna decided to give her a break.

"Here," she said, pushing back on Wendy to signal her to get up. When she looked disappointed, Lisanna couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry, baby." She gave Wendy a light kiss on one cheek. "Practice makes perfect."

She laid the younger woman down, then mounted and straddled her hips. Once again in a teasing mood, she rubbed her pussy up and down her cock, letting out little mewls as it rubbed against her clit.

Finally, she raised herself up enough to take it inside and slid luxuriantly down its length. Resting her hands on Wendy's breasts, she began to ride the young Dragon Slayer.

Where Wendy's thrusts had been frantic and rapid, Lisanna rode smoothly, rolling her hips as she slid up and down the thick shaft. Both she and Wendy gasped and moaned, lost in the shared sensation. Soon, Lisanna began to speed up, rising up and dropping down faster and faster.

Wendy was in an entirely new world. All the times she'd coaxed herself to masturbate didn't compare to this. Not that this was fundamentally better or worse, just different. Nerves were being stimulated that she had never had before, sensations that were foreign to her were now coursing through her, drawing out her breath in gasps and moans. She reached up, fondling Lisanna's breasts, but that was all she was capable of. Nothing else mattered except for the woman engulfing her cock.

Suddenly, that feeling was back, that pressure just behind her cock. This time, however, she knew there was no stopping it.

"L – Lisanna!" She cried. "I'm gonna – I'm gonna cum!"

Lisanna was close herself. Her pussy walls were trembling with every thrust, just on the verge of sweet release.

"Do it," Lisanna strained. She leaned down, brushing a kiss on Wendy's lips and her hips humped up and down. "Fill your kitty with cream!"

Wendy bucked once, hilted herself deep inside her lover, and came.

"LISANNAAAAAAAA!"

The Take Over mage felt ropes of cum spurting inside of her, flooding her womb, and she too fell over the edge, screaming wordlessly as her pussy clamped down as if to never let go, trying to milk every last drop out of the young woman under her.

After what felt like hours, Lisanna wound down, and collapsed boneless on top of Wendy. The Sky Dragon Slayer barely had the presence of mind to know where she was, but her arms automatically twined around her, pulling her tight. They lay like that for long minutes, listening to the sounds of each others breathing and the racing of their hearts.

"We should get dressed." Lisanna's voice sounded deafening in the silence. "They're probably wondering where we are."

"In a minute," Wendy replied. "Just another minute."

They settled back down, and it was more long minutes before Lisanna spoke again.

"I love you, Wendy."

"I love you, Lisanna."

* * *

Upstairs, for once the guildhall was completely silent as its members listened to the cries of pleasure sounding below their feet. A cheer rose up once more, an echoing roar that dwarfed anything that came before. At the bar, Erza Scarlet shared a smile with the aged Master Makarov.

"Finally! It's about damned time!"

 **The End**


End file.
